


I want you (and you want me too)

by Enamis2001



Series: MacGyver [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tears, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Angus MacGyver was know for his intelligence, and the fact that he never do the same mistakes.So maybe it's was time to give to his heart what he really wanted ?
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050722
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	I want you (and you want me too)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Je te veux (et tu me veux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999465) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001)



> After so much reviews and kudos on the first one-shot, I was so happy that I concocted some fluffy one-shot when our two lovebird finally see what's in front of themselves.  
> Enjoy !

Improvisation was Angus MacGyver’s favorite word.

Making things out of other things, having to use this or that object in order for it to be useful to him was his daily lot at Phoenix. He hardly ever made mistakes, and the only times he did, he learned and never made more.

So why had he decided it was a good idea to get back together with Desi ? If it didn't work the first time, then why will it work the second time ? Or the third ?

He and Desi made a very good team on the pitch, she knew how to look after him. The problem was mainly the lack of trust between them.

She had to systematically ask him questions about what he was up to when he tried to save their lives, slowing him down, when the clock always worked against them. She refused to listen to him, and despite the fact that his inventions, though strange, always proved their usefulness to them, she found it difficult to perceive beyond what her eyes could see.

He couldn't blame her. Few people really trusted him with his plans, as they were almost always dangerous, and he nearly died every time. So he could understand that she was worried that one day one of his inventions would crash.

But what she didn't understand was that he himself was afraid. He wondered if one day he wouldn't be quick enough, or if he made a mistake that cost the lives of innocent people. He had nightmares about it, relentlessly revisiting the most dangerous missions he had done, but where he had failed, where a terrorist had succeeded in carrying out his plan, wherever he had arrived too late to save one of his friends, a member of his family.

The coup de grace came when he sought to infiltrate Codex. He knew that the fact that he had done it on a whim, and without really explaining his plan, might attract suspicion, but he thought his team knew him well enough to know that he would never seek to sacrifice the life of innocent when there was always another solution.

It was enough to remember Charlie's incident, or Lasky's incident.

The fact that hardly anyone had wanted to trust him, to wait and see what he really wanted to do, but that they already decided that he was a traitor, and that they had to eliminate him, had hurt him enormously, even if he will never admit it.

The only person who hadn't doubted him for a second, who had protected him, who had followed him in his stupid plan that almost got them both killed, who had risked losing his job, and to become a traitor to her nation, was Riley.

Mac still didn't understand why she had come to him, why she had risked everything for him, but from that day on, he knew that his trust would never be betrayed, that she would always give him the chance to give him his side of the history, before condemning it or not. And in return, he knew he would trust her just as much, that he could allow himself to be vulnerable around her.

The thought warmed his heart, and awakened a familiar feeling of love. He found himself smiling softly, fiddling with a paperclip until it was shaped like a microchip. Appropriate.

He lost his smile and sighed.

For some time now, Riley seemed quite distant to him. He couldn't quite understand why, and despite the fact that they trusted each other to the point of becoming co-dependent, she refused to tell him what was wrong.

Yet he thought they had grown closer since she moved to his home. They spent their evenings playing video games, and watching old cartoons. Or, he was reading while she was coding something on her computer, the two of them sitting on the couch.

So why had she become so distant?

He felt like he was in front of a pile of objects, and he still didn't know how to put them together. A feeling of loss, curiosity, and sadness.

He left the paperclip on Riley's closed computer, then walked into the kitchen.

If he wanted to ask her what was wrong with Codex, he had to do it right. Maybe a homemade meal would make her happy ? As long as he didn't burn everything down. It shouldn't be too complicated with the internet, and if he thought of cooking as science, then it should, right ?

It turned out that even like that, he couldn't cook a simple dish of spaghetti. He sighed in annoyance at the burned sauce, and the waterlogged pasta.

“What are you doing ?”

He jumped and turned around. In front of him, at the entrance to the kitchen, Riley smirked, openly laughing at him. She was dressed only in her pajamas, a bun still wet and hastily styled to her head.

She was lovely.

“I tried to cook, but as you see…”

She walked over to him and took some of the burnt sauce on her fingers, before bringing it to her mouth.

Mac found herself following the gesture with her eyes, unconsciously moistening his lips. She closed her eyes for a moment and winced.

“Yep, completely burnt !”

Mac slackened, and was rewarded with Riley's laugh.

“You know you can't cook, so why ?”

“I wanted to make you happy…” he mumbled.

“What ?”

Riley instantly stopped laughing, and her eyes widened before taking a step back, away from Mac. He watched her reaction, trying to solve the riddle she had been presented him for days.

Finally, he thought the best thing to do was to be honest with her, and tell her what was on her mind. After all, it wasn't like it was the first.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and put his hands flat against the kitchen counter.

“I noticed you were distant these days, Riles. I wondered if I had done something wrong that made it so cold between us, and I wanted to apologize, if I was. Hence the idea of the meal. But it didn't turn out well.”

Riley didn't say anything. She looked mostly shocked, and squirmed her hands as if she didn't know what to do with them. She finally took a step forward, and put a hand on Mac's shoulder.

“It’s not you, Mac, I swear.”

She sighed.

“I just thought it was time to make way for you and Desi. After all, you’ve been on the right track for a reconciliation, and I wanted to leave you in love.”

“Desi and I ?”

She nodded without a word, and Mac put a hand over his eyes. It was getting even more complicated. He withdrew his hand and took Riley's hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Riley. I don't need you to give us room.”

“But…”

“I don't think I can experience anything with a woman who accuses me from the first second of having betrayed my country.”

He gave her a sad smile, and Riley pursed her lips as she looked away. He thought back to the missile that nearly killed them, and the last thought he had had right then.

“Thanks, Riles.”

She raised her brown irises.

“Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for following me on the craziest plan of my career. Thank you for trusting me, and protecting me.”

He wanted to tell her more, but he felt tears coming to his eyes, and his throat tighten as a result. The beautiful brunette's tears had already started to flow.

They had been through hell when they were undercover. It had been harder than any of their other missions, because they knew that this time they could only rely on themselves. And they had almost lost themselves more than once. It will forever be a trauma for them.

Even more since the team had proved to them that they couldn't trust them hundred percent. Since Desi and Russ had pointed their guns at them.

A tear escaped Riley's right eye, and Mac caught it with his thumb, before cupping her cheek.

“Did you know that tears are tear fluid ? They are salty, and secreted by the tear glands in the eyes. The liquid produced and secreted during tearing is liquid containing sodium chloride, ions, lipids, enzymes and, incidentally, certain drugs. According to a study conducted in 1981, its composition varies and tears shed during an emotion are richer in protein than those shed for simple local irritation.”

Riley laughed through her tears, and Mac smiled at her. He didn't like watching her cry, and if unboxing his science made her laugh, then why wouldn't he?

He ran his thumb down Riley's cheek, and thought he felt his heart melt when she closed her eyes and seemed to rub her cheek against his hand. She gave a small smile, and Mac continued to look at her. It had been so long since she had been relaxed towards him, that he used this moment to soak up her gentleness.

“Now will you tell me what's wrong ?” He whispered to her.

The spell seemed to break, and Riley opened his eyes as he pulled back. She lowered her eyes.

“Nothing, Mac.”

“Don’t tell me that, I can see something is bothering you, why don't you want to talk to me ? ”

He continued to speak quietly, not wanting to scare her.

“Riles…”

“Mac, this is way too hard, I can't…”

Her voice was so weak, so trembling, as if she was still holding back from crying.

“I can help you, Riles, I'm here for you. You are the most important person to me, Riley. Seeing you so distant hurts me just as much as it does you.”

He didn't raise his voice more than a whisper, counting on the silence of the room for the young woman to hear his words.

He rested his hand on her cheek, and moved closer until he could gently touch his forehead to hers. Riley finally seemed to relax her shoulders, and let herself sink into Mac's warm embrace.

“I can't tell you anything, you would be mad at yourself…” she whispered.

“So it _is_ all my fault.”

“No, Mac, this is mine first and foremost, despite as cliché as it sounds. It's not your fault, but knowing yourself, you would be able to take the blame.”

She chuckled, which he return with a smirk, before he resumed his seriousness.

“Riles, tell me…”

He froze when he heard Riley's torn sobs. He didn't understand anything ! Why was she crying ? Why did the sounds coming out of her throat sound so hopeless ? So overwhelming ?

Riley was a strong woman, which made seeing her so vulnerable, so small, so _fragile_ , even more difficult. Why was she in so much pain? How had he made her suffer so much?

He felt his own tears resurface.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry…”

“No, no, shhh, everything is fine Riles…” he whispered to her quickly.

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear…”

“Riles, explain to me, please, you’re starting to scare me,” he begged her.

Except the only sounds coming out of her mouth were more heartbreaking sobs, breaking Mac's heart to a thousand pieces. He took her in his arms, and guided her out of the kitchen to the living room sofa. He sat up and rested Riley crosswise in his lap, to better hold her against him. Riley put her head in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck, and he felt the tears flow even more strongly.

“I-I…”

He didn't rush her, letting her collect thoughts as best she could, and only stroked the hair that fell in front of her face.

“I-I… I… I… fell… i-in love… w-with… you…” she cried in his neck.

Mac froze upon hearing her confession, and said nothing, but it looked like Riley had opened a pipe that she had kept closed for far too long.

“I fell in love with you, but I couldn't say anything, because you were in love with Desi, and I wanted to see you happy more than anything else. I was crushed to see you with her every day, to see you kissing, hugging her… I wanted this so badly, but I couldn't. So I figured the best thing was to forget, pretend nothing was wrong, to let time take its course until I could look you in the eye without shame… but now… Everything is over, and…”

Mac didn't let her finish her sentence before he slammed his mouth to hers. Riley let out a sound of surprise, before closing her eyes and letting herself be drawn into the kiss, brow furrows and tears still flowing.

Eventually she shifted sharply.

“No ! I don't want your pity ”!

Mac leaned in to kiss her again, holding her more tightly as she struggled against him. This kiss there was softer, but still so wet from their tears. Riley eventually calmed down, allowing Mac to deepen it by gently opening his mouth.

They finally pulled back, panting slightly.

“Why ?” she asked, whispering.

“Because you are what I always wanted, before I even understood it myself,” he replied in the same tone.

Mac knew they had a lot to say to each other, to confess. But that was for later. For now, he only wanted to be a young man in love with a beautiful young woman, kissing her, hugging her, making her laugh and smile. The rest will be for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think ?  
> Thanks Wiki for the informations about tears 😉  
> Don't hesitate to give your opinion, it's always make me smiles !


End file.
